


Walls dyed Jade and Blue

by tyrianCyclostomes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Time, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrianCyclostomes/pseuds/tyrianCyclostomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time can be awkward, but with the right person it doesn't have to be so bad. For Aranea Serket, Porrim Maryam just so happens to be the right Troll for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls dyed Jade and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while on some pretty heavy pain medications (wisdom tooth extraction x4-combo for the win). Please enjoy!
> 
> Art is also done by me, you can find more of my art here: http://littlewingmod.tumblr.com/

 

You’re not quite sure when you were slammed into the wall but you find it difficult to care when you’ve got a pair of lips currently sucking on your own. Hands glide their way up your sides, fingers teasing your ribs through fabric that is suddenly feeling way too oppressive.

Your own hands grip clumsily for any sort of hold against the wall but find nothing and instead wrap around a set of deceptively strong shoulders. Your lips are working furiously against each others, trying and failing to avoid fangs and tiny pinpricks draw blood which only makes her suck your lips that much harder. You groan slightly as her fingers edge up from your ribs and ghost along the sides of your breasts. A shudder hits you as her hands slide back down, this time her fingers tease against your thighs just below your skirt line. You feel yourself tense up just briefly before she pulls back slightly, breaking contact with your lips. She smirks slightly at you, gold glinting against black lips and white fangs.

“Nervous?” She leans in as she speaks, her voice more of a purr then anything else. Her forehead bumps lightly against your own, horns knocking lightly together. Her fingers are playing with the edge of your skirt now, she seems so very relaxed compared to how tense you are. But you won’t let her know that, not when you've got this burning need building in the pit of your gut. You both slide down the wall, falling into a sitting position. Your legs shift slightly, knees bending a bit as you draw them up. She shifts a bit and presses in closer to you sliding in between your legs. Her hands never leave your thighs.

“I feel it would be a blatant lie if I said ‘no’ but I’m hardly inclined to stop at this juncture.” You smile inwardly at your word choice before letting your fingers play with her hair a little. She hums slightly and leans in, locking your lips in another kiss.

You’re breathless by the time she pulls back, glasses slightly askew. The nervous butterflies in your gut are still there but you know she won’t do anything you don’t want her too. You tug her closer, fumbling with the straps on her dress. Your’re met with a slight chuckle as her hands slide up further, hitching your skirt up higher. She’s murmuring something against your lips but it’s lost on you as you adjust yourself, pressing your hips up slightly into her and she takes the hint. Her hands glide up further, fingers playing with the sides of your underwear. You already see a slight problem with your current sitting arrangement: she’d have to move aside in order to remove the garment currently obstructing her path. You really don’t want her to move from between your legs. She quickly remedies the situation by simply using her claws to shred the garment effectively tossing them aside. You groan in annoyance,

“Now… w-was that really necessary?” You let a slight level of irritation invade your words but truthfully at the moment you can hardly bring yourself to care about the loss of a single pair of underwear. Still, you have appearances to maintain.

That appearance of dignity and possibly irritation is quickly shattered with a single stroke of her finger.

You let out a slight yelp, hips jerking under her touch. Her fangs flash in a wide tooth grin which you think might have been more of a smirk really, but at this point it’s hard to tell with how hard your head is buzzing from just that one touch. You barely have time to process how good that felt when she’s got a finger working against you, rubbing in small circles. Your legs start shaking and your head snaps back, horns bumping hard into the wall but it doesn’t bother you, not in the least; not when it feels like jolts of electricity are shooting down your legs and then up your ribs into your head spreading white noise across your eyes and making the world buzz in your ears. Your mouth freezes in a half open position and she takes the opportunity to bite your lower lip, drawing more pinpricks of blood. Your whole body is locked up save for the tiny twitches racking your body and you know you must be making some absolutely disgraceful sounds but her finger just won’t stop moving andgod you don’t want it to stop, please don’t let it stop itjustfeelssofreaking-

Suddenly your back is arching into her and your body is shaking hard, a scream trying to rip it’s way from your throat but it doesn’t quite make it. Your vision goes white then black before you feel yourself go slack, muscles finally relaxing and letting you lean back against the wall. There’s a pleasant tingling sensation spreading across your face and your lips start working again, moving against her’s.

You’re lost in another kiss, keenly aware that her finger is still pressed against you even if it’s still when she pulls back slightly. A tiny whimper passes your lips at the loss of contact and you feel yourself squirm slightly. Her finger twitches against you as you attempt to catch your breath. A groan passes your lips as her finger goes lower, teasing you. You shift your hips slightly, angling yourself in what you hope is a favorable way.

You feel yourself flushing, you’re sure you must be the brightest shade of blue right now but you find that the part of you that cares is quickly stuffed down by the part of you that needs this, craves it really. You more feel then hear her chuckle as she leans forward, pressing her lips against your throat. She’s murmuring something into you but you can’t hear it over your own scattered thoughts. Your mind effectively shuts down and explodes all at once as her finger slides inside.

Your breath seizes, back arching as your eyes slam shut and a moan seeps from your throat. It’s like lava is running through your veins causing flares of heat to wash over your body. She presses a second finger in and that nearly kills you. Your breath is coming out in heavy pants and it’s getting hard to breath but you don’t want her to stop, not now not ever, and then she’s flexing her fingers and oh-that just feels amazing.

Your hands are scrabbling across her shoulders and back raking lines and she doesn’t seem to mind one bit when you think you might be digging into her a little to hard with your nails. Any hope you had of getting her dress undone is completely lost when your fingers start tingling and feeling ridiculously clumsy as she curls her fingers.

You’re not sure how long this keeps up, her fingers are doing terribly wonderful things to you and making your stomach flip and your face burn in the most delightful way when your vision goes blurry for the second time in you have no idea how long. This time you’re fairly sure you do scream out something but you’ve no clue what it is you said if it was even anything at all. Her fingers keep twitching inside you as you ride everything out and come down slowly, gasping for air you didn’t realize you where in such short supply of.

Her lips work there way back up along your neck, your jaw line, make a brief pit-stop at your ear lobe before meandering there way over to your lips, locking you into a passionate but surprisingly chaste kiss all things considered. She removers her fingers from you and you’re sorry for the loss but you don’t mind it so much when she presses herself closer to you, hands wrapping themselves around your waist.

“Well..that was certainly not how I imagined this all to go” you say once your breath manages to catch up with the rest of you and you somehow find your voice again. Your face and fingers are still tingling but you think you might be getting most of the function back in them.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you had this all planned out” She’s smirking again and your blood-pusher squeezes just a little at the funny little look she’s giving you, like she’s pitying you over something you’ve missed or failed to notice.

“It wasn’t all planned out, at least not in great detail…I just…” Your face flares with a new surge of heat and your sure just as much color. “I just pictured us somewhere a little less…well, not against a wall I suppose?”

“Oh.” She blinks at you before a grin slowly splits across her face and suddenly your spinning, or falling really. Your head bumps lightly against the floor as she leans down over you, her hair framing your faces and, unfortunately, getting into your eyes. A giggle breaks your confused state of mind as her hand brushes her hair from your face. “This a little closer to what you pictured, Aranea?”

“This is... a bit closer to what I had in mind, Porrim. Perhaps I could show you exactly what it is I had in mind, if you would be so inclined to humor me. I feel it might even warrant a demonstration.”

The smile she gives you sends chills down your spine and you don’t think you ever want her to stop.


End file.
